Wanderings
by Renegadescribe
Summary: ON HIATUS. She had been going from universe to universe, and reality to reality and still hadn't found what she was looking for. She never thought she would find it here. Kurumu x Iczer-2 (to start) (Yes, this is an Iczer and a Vampire (or more like Succubus) story)
1. Chapter 1 - Scream

Disclaimer: Rosario + Vampire and Bokuen! Iczer-3 are not my creations. I don't own them, make no claims to them, and make no profit from this fan fiction. No infringement of copyright is intended. In other words, please don't sue.

* * *

Kano Nagisa took a long drag off her cigarette.

She enjoyed the burning sensation in her lungs. Not that it did any sort of real damage, but the temperature difference between the warmer smoke and the cold air outside felt nice.

Slowly, she let the smoke spill out of her mouth. If she had a mirror in front of her Nagisa was sure she would've looked like some sort of mythical beast belching flames from the scalding fires within her being.

Then again she wasn't a dragon, although in some ways it would've been fun to think so.

Another pull off the cancer stick, as she watched the bartenders, waiters and waitresses bustle in the small storage, prep and cleaning area of the club. There were glasses to clean, drinks to pour, and assorted crap to throw out.

Nagisa could've smoked inside but she wanted a bit of fresh air away from the club while they were in-between sets.

She always found it amusing when she heard someone use the expression "Those things'll kill ya."

Such a quaint expression. To think little pieces of plants rolled up in refined plants could kill. Well at least kill her. Humans had such funny little ways of looking at things.

Then again would the old Nagisa have thought the same about her smoking?

Would Yoriko?

Nagisa's expression darkened, her perpetual frown further deepening.

Had it really been so long? How many years? Dimensions? Realities? Universes?

It had been a while since she felt either of their presences.

Of anyone's really.

Ever since everyone had all died on that Earth. The both of them.

Nagisa... Yoriko...

She felt a slight burning sensation on her hand where the cigarette's ember had hit her skin. It didn't really hurt at all. She stared at the skin where the ember touched noticing there wasn't a single burn. If she'd really been human it would have hurt quite a bit, but for Nagisa it was a minor irritant.

Considering she'd survived stars going nova and escaped from the event horizon of black holes a cigarette burn was almost as painful as pushing her finger against a paperclip that some people would open to use in resetting their phones or other equipment.

Even with this gentle pain, which was supposed to be some sort of reminder she was alive, Nagisa still felt dead inside.

Countless places she'd gone searching and she hadn't found Nagisa or Yoriko. She couldn't feel their essences across the lightyears or pocket dimensions.

Where they really lost to her?

 _"Ini-chan..."_

Nagisa could still hear the both of them calling her nickname, back when she still called herself an Iczer, before she decided on taking one of their names in some desperate way to remember.

To remember everything they were. To never forget anything. Sometimes she swore she could see still see them.

See their smiles, smell their scents.

Feel their love.

Nagisa felt her eyes moisten and a choked sound escaped her lips. She covered her mouth in an attempt to stop another sob from sliding out.

"Nagisa... Yoriko... Dammit, why did Neos Gold even bring me back? This hurts too damned much..."

"Nagisa?"

Tossing the burned out cigarette, Nagisa brought her hand up and quickly wiped her eyes before turning around to see her bass player walking out of the club's backdoor. Her long, black hair swishing back and forth as she got close to Nagisa.

Quickly hiding the evidence of her depression she sniffed. "What's up, Sae-chan?"

The other woman smiled softly. She had such a nice smile and a beautiful face. And those green eyes. They came from the European side of her family Sae had mentioned once when they were out drinking.

"You're crying again, aren't you?"

 _No, no, no. Please don't ask me..._

Nagisa coughed and straightened herself up. "Nah, I'm fine."

"Really? Sure didn't look like it."

"Yeah, I'm fine. So what did you want?"

Nagisa hoped the topic deflection worked and for a moment it looked like Sae was going to continue her line of questioning, but she relented.

"Well, it was time for our next set, rest of the Fury's getting ready. Thought I'd come and get ya since I you said you were gonna smoke."

"Ok, gimme a sec. I'll be there."

The other woman nodded and disappeared back into the club.

Nagisa sighed. Time to get back to earning a living.

#

Nagisa walked inside and made her way back on stage.

The rest of her bandmates waited, running through whatever pre-set ritual they had. Nagisa saw Sae had her bass in her hands and gave Nagisa a smile.

Still feeling the emotional turmoil from before, she couldn't help but smile at the other woman's antics as she picked up her own Gibson SG Standard. "Cute, very cute, Sae-chan."

"I aim to please," replied Sae, giving Nagisa a raspberry.

Nagisa chuckled, a smile once more on her lips as she strode up to the mic.

"Alright you, bastards, are you ready for more!?"

The club was a small place, with only room for about a hundred people and it was standing room only for their performance. Nagisa head the crowd roar and holler at them, waving their arms around looking like a bunch of leather and jean clad sardines. With her enhanced senses she could pick a strong stench of life coming from them, liberally infused with cigarettes, beer and liquor.

"Alright, let's go!"

Their drummer Akito started the beat and quickly Nagisa tore into her first riff, the sound distorting off the walls of the club, shortly joined in by Sae on bass and Keiko on the rhythm guitar. Toshiro backed them up on his synth rig.

Crimson Fury started at full volume and kept blasting their guitar-heavy rock. Some had said they sounded something like a mixture of heavy metal and some of the older rock from the 70's and 80's when music actually had notes and wasn't full of grunge crap.

Nagisa hadn't been around for those times, not at least on this Earth, but she had heard enough of the music from that time to know she liked it.

It touched a chord in her soul. One she felt being plucked as she screamed her lyrics onstage, thrashing her lead guitar to Akito's drums.

The crowd fed back as much energy as she put out, yelling, gyrating, and dancing against each other to their music.

It was the closest to feeling something for Nagisa. These small stretches of music and vibrancy filling the gaping holes in her soul. Or at least she'd like to think she had soul. Yoriko kept telling her she had a soul, but Nagisa wasn't sure. Especially with all the blood on her hands from her time with both Big and Neos Gold.

Nagisa put even more into her voice as her screams reached a fevered pitch. As if doing so would push her dark thoughts back, giving her some respite.

But always never lasted for long.

As soon as the song was over, Nagisa flipped her head back, raising her right arm to the sky, her long, bright, red hair wet from her exertion flipping about spraying those nearby with a fine mist of sweat.

Normal people would've been grossed out, but the crazy people in the front were there to see Crimson Fury's tsundere red head screaming at the heavens and baring her soul in a raw explosion of emotions.

It was one of the only things she was good at. Expressing her rage. That's what she was created for. An angry reflection of a sister who fought for everyone.

She was just a cheap copy. Not quite good enough to succeed her sister, but sure good enough for people to forget as soon as they walked out of the club.

Over and over again.

It didn't matter what she did, how she tried, eventually everyone left.

 _I hate this... I don't want to do this any more...I just want to find them again... I just want to hold them..._

Right then, something broke within her. What happened next, she couldn't stop. It just came out. All of it. The years, decades of repressed feelings needing to get out. Nagisa's psyche let go of what had been boiling for a long time.

Nagisa yelled at the crowd, her visceral scream reaching the very back of the club. Everyone roared in response to her thinking it was part of the show, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Sae's eyes widen.

Along with her voice, a strong mental scream surged outward, washing over everything and everyone. It was a mental beacon to anyone and everyone who felt it, as she shared the pain within her.

She used to send out a milder version of this whenever she appeared in a new reality, trying to find anyone which could respond, but it had been a decades since she had done it. Nagisa had stopped doing it when she hadn't felt anything coming back. Ever since she lost the ones she loved she hadn't felt a reply at all. She stopped when it seemed there was no one there who could respond.

Nagisa was alone in this universe, no in all the universes, across all the dimensions and realities. There was no one left for her except maybe her sisters but she had long since lost track of them in her travels.

She didn't care anymore. All of the darkness inside started to overwhelm people as her cry blew outward over the entire world, bleeding into space as a single, strong scream.

People grabbed their heads and yelled in pain, some even fainting at the cosmic power of the scream as it flowed through them.

All over Earth and beyond, people who were mentally sensitive were bombarded by the massive mental burst. It was like getting hit by truck, the intensity, the pain behind it. None of them had ever felt such a depth of sorrow and loneliness as whomever had cried out.

Those who could erect their defenses did so, those who couldn't quickly lost consciousness.

Nagisa finally stopped when she saw everyone in the club was on the floor. She swayed where she stood, numb and stunned from expelling her anguish.

It should have helped. It should have been like lifting a great weight off of her.

All it did was make her feel numb and empty.

"What've I done?"

Then she felt something.

It was an answer to her scream of anger, despair, loneliness and pain. A warmth she had almost forgotten from so long ago. Nagisa felt the concern and worry coming across. It was no where near as strong as her's but it didn't need to be. The feelings that came across brought tears to her eyes.

Nagisa could never forget what it was. Someone who was compatible with her mind.

Someone she could synchronize with.

A partner.

And they were here. On this particular Earth in all the realities out there.

Not caring who could've seen her, Nagisa floated off the floor and teleported outside to the roof of a building as she scanned the Tokyo skyline. Searching for where the mental reply came from. For where her new partner would be.

As she looked, she felt something tugging at her consciousness. Almost like a compulsion drawing her toward somewhere.

Nagisa had no intention of ignoring the strengthening sensation.

Shifting her Gibson SG Standard to her back, Nagisa sheathed herself in energy and blasted forward.

#

"Ugh, what the hell was that?"

Kurono Kurumu opened her eyes and blinked trying to get her surroundings in focus. She had almost slid out of her seat in the gymnasium during the opening ceremony. All around her, students had either fainted or they were in shock.

The mental attack hit while Headmaster Mikogami had been giving his induction speech to the new incoming class.

#

Kurumu was tuning out the boring speech and instead looked over the male population of the new class. From what she could see there weren't any standouts. Sure there were a couple sorta cute ones, but nothing to write home to mother about.

 _Ah well, I just need to go through them all then. One of them's gotta be my Destined One after all, right?_

As she had started thinking about who would be first on her harem hit list, it was then she felt the piercing mental scream slam into her mind.

It wasn't like anything else she had ever experienced. Her mom always used telepathy to talk to her around the house and she had been in people's dreams as well as reading surface memories and planting suggestions, but they were nothing like this.

The scream was one of deep anguish. Of a long held pain as it came in waves, crashing into the mental barriers Kurumu usually had up. She tried to do her best to shore them up but it threatened to blast through if she didn't do something.

Around her students who didn't have any powers of the mind were falling over or screaming themselves. Even the facility weren't immune, some of the teachers were also on the floor. The only one still standing was the Headmaster and his own glowing eyes were squinting in concentration.

Kurumu wasn't gonna last much longer. There had to be something she could do.

It was then she realized something. The scream, it was as much a question as it was psychic yell. Almost like it was searching for something, Kurumu just needed to know what.

Taking a risk, Kurumu cracked open her mental walls and let the emotions behind the scream flow in.

She took in a deep breath as strong despair and loneliness hit her psyche. Of love long lost and the pain associated with never finding anyone who would truly know you. So alone, such a dead feeling inside. Not feeling worth anyone's love or affection. There was also an undercurrent of restrained rage permeating the mental outburst.

Kurumu choked back a sob as she cried. She knew these weren't her tears but someone else's. A person so hurt and damaged that it seemed they just finally snapped and were giving up.

 _Oh God, so horrible._

While others sometimes accused her of being a shallow person, or even a bit vapid, there's one thing Kurumu would never do and that was leave someone in so much pain. Even if she couldn't do much she just had to try something.

The scream had finally died out, as if the person had just run out of air from their lungs. With the onslaught stopped, Kurumu focused on the origin of the scream. It wasn't nearby but it didn't seem too far off either. Hopefully she could reach them.

Kurumu dropped her mental walls, leaving herself completely open as she put as much power she could into it and pushed out warmth and affection to whomever had screamed.

She answered with as many strong, positive emotions as she could. If she could only meet this person, maybe she could help them get past whatever it was that hurt them so much.

Maybe she could be their friend.

#

Kurumu stood from her seat as she noticed students were also getting up.

 **"Is everyone alright?"**

The Headmaster was trying to rally the faculty and calm some of the students down. Kurumu could hear some of the girls and boys sobbing as well as some other students still looking overwhelmed. The emotional onslaught being too much for them to take.

Kurumu sighed. She hoped whomever had unleashed that scream hadn't done so knowingly.

Before anyone could answer the Headmaster, a sudden flash of light happened in the air in front and above of Kurumu. It wasn't so bright as to blind her but it was rather unexpected. There was a shimmering in the air and then a yellowish light flickered into existence for a blink of an eye before resolving itself into a woman.

She wasn't sure what surprised her more, the fact there was woman who had appeared from nowhere and was floating ten feet off the floor of the gym or what she looked like.

The woman was beautiful, with harsh but elegant features. She was tall, at about 170cm (5ft 10in) in height with thin, long legs and an athletic build. The woman had long red hair which seemed to fan out behind her as she floated above Kurumu and reached all the way down to past her butt to reach the back of her knees with two thin strips of hair in front of her ears. Her eyes were the same brilliant red as her hair.

But the most outstanding thing had to be her outfit.

The redhead wore what was best described as a rocker outfit with a black leather jacket, dark blue miniskirt and a black t-shirt with the words "Crimson Fury" on it. Complementing the outfit were a pair of fingerless gloves and thigh-high black leather boots. Completing the picture was a cherry wood electric guitar slung on her back.

 _What the hell?_

The effect would have really been impressive if it wasn't for the teary expression in her eyes as she stared at Kurumu.

"Yo...Yoriko-chan?"

"W.. Who?"

Kurumu felt a barely restrained joy from the woman when she dropped to the floor in front of her and in a single motion the redhead tightly embraced her.

Caught off guard, Kurumu stiffened in the taller woman's arms as she heard her whisper over and over again.

"I found you, I finally found you again. Yoriko, my Yoriko. Please don't leave me again."

Kurumu did the only thing she could and embraced the redheaded rocker back.

 **"Both of you, my office... NOW."**

* * *

Author's Notes: With the lack of Iczer fan fics here (I mean, hell, it doesn't even have a category) I figured that I would try and place Iczer-2 into an universe that I enjoyed quite a bit: Rosario + Vampire.

Now, this first chapter is an experiment, but I do plan on moving forward with this and see where the story takes me. Any feedback or reviews would be appreciated so that I know what I am doing wrong or right. Flames, of course, will be ignored.

As you can probably guess, there will be some Yuri relationships in this fic because, duh, Iczers. But it won't be the over reaching parts of it. Also, something to mention, Iczer-2 was the only Iczer in Hirano's canon that had a *MALE* partner, so keep that in mind as you read.

And yes, Iczer-2 will pretty much be the most powerful monster on campus (yeah destroying planets and solar systems will do that for ya), but this is not a uber-power destroy sort of fic and as you can see Iczer-2 is more interested in leading a somewhat normal life.

Lastly, this fic is the spiritual successor to my other Iczer fanfic, Normality Squared. Either way, I hope you all enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2 - Facing the Music

Disclaimer: Rosario + Vampire and Bokuen! Iczer-3 are not my creations. I don't own them, make no claims to them, and make no profit from this fan fiction. No infringement of copyright is intended. In other words, please don't sue.

* * *

 _Not even thirty minutes into the opening ceremony and I'm in the principal's office. This is worse than junior high._

Kurumu and the redhead were brought into the office and asked to sit in two soft leather chairs. The office was big and nicely appointed in cherry woods and burgundy leather. All around were shelves filled with all sorts of really old and really expensive looking crap. The sorta stuff you would normally find littering the offices of most powerful men. Kurumu half expected to find one of those old Newton's Cradles on the Headmaster's expansive cherry wood desk.

The carpet was also a deep crimson in color and Kurumu felt like she was walking across a plush cloud when the PE teacher had guided the two of them inside.

Back in the gym, when he had tried to grab both of them by the upper arm, the other woman yanked her arm out of his grasp and quickly yanked his hand, bending it backward and calmly stating, "Don't touch us."

 _Us?_

Scary thing was the way she said it. It wasn't with anger but more with an extreme annoyance. The PE teacher had tried to pull his hand out of her grip but couldn't, a dumbfounded look in his eyes like this had never happened before. The woman eventually let go of his hand and allowed him to escort them to the office.

 _Well she's definitely strong. I'm guessing the PE teacher was probably some higher ranked monster or else he wouldn't be teaching gym class, and this woman almost bent his hand backward without breaking a sweat? What in the world is she?_

Kurumu noticed before the woman sat down she took the guitar off her back and gently leaned it against the arm of the chair. At the narrow top of the guitar she saw some letters in English engraved there. Gibson? SG? Whatever, she wasn't that great in English and didn't know a single thing about guitars, other than the body on this particular one was the same color as the dark wood in the office and the long neck of the instrument was black with some sort of pearl inlays going across the neck every little bit. It looked nice, but Kurumu didn't have any idea of what the thing might be worth.

"I'm sorry..."

Kurumu was snapped out of her thoughts by the woman's voice. Unlike the whisper she heard in the gym while the woman hugged her, she still spoke softly, but this time Kurumu could discern the deeper pitch in her voice. Even though it was an octave or so lower than most people her age, the redhead's voice wasn't scratchy or gravelly like Kurumu would've thought.

Wait. Her age?

Kurumu stared at the woman and realized she was actually younger than she had originally thought. While not fifteen like she was, she wasn't in her twenties either. If she had to hazard a guess she seemed about seventeen.

Wetting her dry lips, Kurumu replied.

"About what?"

"The hug."

The young woman looked toward Kurumu, an impassive expression on her face, like she was trying to hide behind something.

"It's not a problem, I guess..."

Silence quickly descended and the awkwardness intensified.

Kurumu didn't get why she was here. Sure she was the closet one to the punk rock chick, and yeah she had reached out and hugged her, but it wasn't like she knew her or anything. After all, Kurumu had just arrived at Youkai Academy earlier in the day, and she sure as hell didn't know who this person was. And what was the name she whispered to her? Yoriko? Was that who she thought Kurumu was?

 _Oh crap. Is she a lesbian or something? Why did this have to happen to me on the first damned day of school!_

The redhead's jaw visibly tightened, but she otherwise returned to looking ahead.

It wasn't like Kurumu hated people who were attracted to the same gender. As it was, she also appreciated the female form herself and even fooled around a bit, but she was a girl on a mission: To find her Destined One. It sure wasn't gonna help in building her harem if all the guys in the school thought she didn't like boys. Maybe if she knew a little bit more of what was driving this girl.

Kurumu cleared her throat.

"Who's Yoriko?"

The girl sighed.

"It's a long story. I can tell you a bit about it later when we get out of here. Maybe over lunch or something?"

The question hung in the air between them. What in the world was she asking? I mean, if Kurumu didn't know any better it almost sounded like she wanted to out on a date or something.

 _Yup, guess she is one._

Again, the redhead clenched her teeth and Kurumu thought she saw annoyance in her expression. Wait, could she hear her thoughts? Nah, no way she could, not with Kurumu's mental barriers up. People couldn't just pick up surface thoughts without at least trying to touch her mind.

"Look, lets just get through this first, OK? I think I've had as much weird shit I can handle today. I mean, first there was that scream and then you just popped into existence right over my head and hugged me..."

At mentioning the mental scream, the redhead stiffened slightly, but then narrowed her eyes, her voice taking on a harsher tone.

"Like I said, I'm sorry..."

Kurumu frowned and bored into the other woman's red eyes.

"Yeah well that doesn't quite give me back my first day of school now does it? This was supposed to be my grand entrance in to high school. Where all the boys would've had their eyes glued to me and worshipped my every step. Instead, I'm stuck here... With you."

Kurumu saw the girl's eyes briefly widen and a pained expression crossed her face before she looked away.

"Sorry..."

 **"If you're both quite done, I have some questions."**

Kurumu started, seeing the Headmaster standing behind his desk, his glowing eyes open and his face shrouded in a partial darkness, making him what had to be the creepiest priest she had ever seen in her life. Even if he was a Dark Lord he was still weird. Then again, maybe it was because he was a Dark Lord he was creepy?

Thank God she wasn't religious or anything. Even so, it didn't diminish the shiver she felt under his scrutiny.

* * *

 _What a little bitch! I can't believe I called her Yoriko. What the hell was going through my head?_

Her emotions roiled within her. At first, Nagisa couldn't believe her long, lost love was standing below her when she teleported into the school gym. Except for the hair and eye color, she looked exactly like a younger version of Hasegawa Yoriko, right down to the pout she made whenever she got upset. When she touched her mind Nagisa felt the young woman's heart and felt her energy. There was something a little different than her old love, but in every way that mattered she was just like her Yoriko.

Nagisa couldn't stop herself and she hugged the girl, letting her joy at being reunited cloud over all other considerations.

And then she opened her mouth.

Nagisa sighed mentally. Yes, the girl was like Yoriko. She had the mental affinity needed to become her Partner, to help fill the void that had been there since Yoriko had died and the original Nagisa before that. But her attitude! She was so conceded. Nagisa ruined her entrance? What did the girl think this was, a movie?

 _She probably thinks she's Scarlett O'Hara. All she needed was a staircase to waltz down._

No, she wasn't Yoriko, that was for sure.

But maybe...

Nagisa looked at the girl once more, taking in her looks, and felt the deeper thoughts under the surface. The girl's mental barriers were curiously down when Nagisa appeared, so she took the chance to take a deeper peek. Past all of the superficial surface crap the girl let circulate through her mind, Nagisa felt a kind heart. This part was exactly like Yoriko's.

 _Maybe if I got to know her?_

And what? Ask her to come along? Take her on the road touring whatever club or seedy dive they played in? Someone who was in school?

Now that Nagisa thought about it, she herself hadn't gone through school, but even though she looked around seventeen, she was a hell of a lot older by orders of magnitude. Immortality was a mainstay of Cthulhu genetic weapons engineering.

Wonder what it would be like to go to school? Maybe with someone like her beside me...

 **"Miss?"**

Nagisa realized the creepy guy dressed like a priest had addressed her, and from the expression on his face and look of incredulity from the blue-haired incarnation of Yoriko, she guessed maybe she had missed a question.

She straightened in the chair and crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Yeah?"

Nagisa decided to pay attention. After all, she needed some answers and perhaps to see where everything would go from here. This girl may not be Yoriko, but she was one of the rare people who could synchronize with an Iczer and that alone made it worth her hanging around. She'll just have to apologize to Sae-chan later on for taking off and leaving them on stage. Also, maybe she could find out why there was a school stuck in a pocket dimension and not to mention why everything seemed off here.

The priest in long white robes sighed, **"I asked, what is your name, miss?"**

"I'm Kano Nagisa. Nice to meet ya."

 _God could she be any more rude?_

Nagisa glanced over at the girl who had been broadcasting her thoughts like she had been yelling in the room for the past fifteen minutes. "You don't have room to criticize, girly. I heard every bit of your little "internal monologue" and spoiler alert: You aren't the nice girl you're trying to fool everyone into believing you are."

The young woman shifted in her seat away from Nagisa, outrage painted on her face.

"Wha.. You... You read my thoughts? How could you do something like that!"

Nagisa arched both eyebrows. "Oh? How could I not with you telepathically yelling at the top of your lungs across the entire room?"

The girl looked mortified, but Nagisa didn't give her a chance to respond before leaning against the side of the chair and brouhgt her face right up to the girl's.

"And yes, I do like women, but I also like guys somewhat. So that would make me bi and not a lesbian, for your information. And no, I wasn't trying to ask you out, only to talk to you. You aren't your deity's gift to the world I hate to tell ya."

Blushing furiously at Nagisa's dressing down, the blue haired girl grit her teeth and Nagisa finally felt her re-assert her metal barriers before she jumped out of her chair, pointing a finger at Nagisa.

 **"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH OUT OF THE BOTH OF YOU! SIT DOWN MISS KURONO AND SHUT UP MISS KANO!"**

The Headmaster's voice boomed, both audibly and mentally, causing Nagisa to flinch at the strength of the command. Nagisa saw the Kurono girl do as she was told and sat down.

He cleared his throat, and once more the creepy smirk he had on his face returned. **"I apologize for that, but as I said, I do have some questions. Although some seem to have been inadvertently answered. Miss Kano, where you responsible for the mental attack that hit Youkai Academy?"**

"What mental atta... Oh."

Nagisa felt her cheeks color in embarrassment. He meant her lapse in control. They thought it was an attack? Well, she could see how they might think that way. After all, everyone in the club was unconscious, and when she let go of the girl she noticed a lot of the students in the gym were the same way. Dammit, she had promised never to do such a wide area attack. Promised to Yoriko when she had revealed to her what she was.

And she ended up breaking that promise.

Nagisa deflated and looked at the floor in front of her.

"It.. It was a mistake, I didn't mean for... I guess what I'm saying is that I..."

 **"Felt overwhelmed?"**

She glanced at the man behind the desk once more, whose expression had shifted to one of an almost fatherly concern.

"H.. How did you know?"

 **"Miss Kano, it wasn't too difficult for anyone who really listened to your scream to know what you were feeling."**

"That was you?"

The Kurono girl stared at her with a mixture of astonishment and sympathy.

It was all Nagisa could do to keep herself from tearing up, but she nodded slowly not confident in her voice right at that moment.

Nagisa felt the same warmth play across the barriers of her own mind and it attracted her attention. They were the same feelings Yoriko used to share with her so long ago when she was feeling sad and alone like this,.

This time she couldn't keep the tears back. "Please, stop."

"Kurumu."

Nagisa furrowed her brow. "What?"

"My name. I'm Kurono Kurumu. It's nice to meet you, Nagisa."

She wiped her eyes and smiled. "Nice to meet you, too."

* * *

 _What just happened?_

Kurumu walked down the hall toward her home room. Thankfully, the start of classes were delayed for a couple of hours due to what was being called by the Headmaster "an incident" in the gym. Which meant she'd still be able to get to class and make a great first impression, salvaging something out of this crappy day.

"Hey, isn't that the chick that was floating in the air?"

"Yeah, damn she is hot! And so's her friend with the massive..."

Kurumu tuned out the last part of the sentence since it wasn't anything she hadn't heard before. She could deal with boys talking, since most were predictable and tended only to think with one part of their body. What was really irritating were the other girls.

"Wow, is she a second year? She looks so cool!"

"God, look at that hair. It's so long. I wish my hair was that long..."

"Check out that guitar, maybe she's in a band or something? Wonder if she'll join the Light Music Club..."

 _Dammit they should be paying attention to me! Not her! I'm the cool and hot one!_

Walking beside her, almost a full head taller than Kurumu, was Nagisa although instead of her rocker outfit, this time she wore a Youkai Academy uniform. Still slung across her back was her cherrywood Gibson SG guitar. Nagisa worked to keep it squarely behind her back since the instrument wasn't in its case and Kurumu could tell the girl was concerned about damaging it.

As much as Kurumu hated to admit it, Nagisa looked really good in the uniform. With her tall height, long shapely legs, and lithe figure, she looked like a cat walking on the prowl. Add to the package her thigh-high black leather boots, black fingerless gloves, and her guitar and you just had an ensemble which screamed "COOL!" and was quite attention getting, much to Kurumu's own detriment.

 _Ugh, this is the worst._

 _You know I can still hear everything you're saying, Kurumu._

Kurumu cursed and stomped her foot, yelling at Nagisa. "Will you stop listening to me!?"

Nagisa shrugged. "Sure, no problem."

The redhead continued to the room while Kurumu grit her teeth.

This had to be some sort of punishment. It just had to be!

Kurumu should've told the Headmaster "No!" when he asked her that request.

* * *

"What was that again?"

 **"I asked, what school do you go to, Miss Kano?"**

Kurumu looked between the two and saw Nagisa shrug. "I don't go to any."

 **"Alright, so where did you go to before?"**

"I haven't gone to any."

One of the few people on the entire planet to be graced with Headmaster Mikogami's look of complete incredulity, Kurumu continued to watch the discussion as it ping-ponged between the two older people in the room.

 **"So then how did you learn to speak and read?"**

"I was implanted with some linguistic knowledge when I was originally created many millennia ago. From that point on, I would usually just grab what knowledge I needed from the minds of those I ran into whenever I shifted into a new reality or universe," Nagisa tilted her head in thought, "I believe I picked up Japanese near the time of my creation because of what was happening then."

Silence pervaded the office. The Headmaster stared at Nagisa for full minute before asking his next question.

 **"Wait. Did you just say many millennia ago?"**

"Yup."

 **"And that you were created?"**

"Uh, huh."

The Headmaster sat down, closed his eyes and began to rub his temples in the universal motion of someone getting a massive headache. He then took a deep breath and opened his glowing eyes once again.

 **"I know I'm going to regret asking this, not to mention it's breaking one of biggest rules here at Youkai Academy, but Miss Kano, what are you, and where did you come from?"**

Looking unperturbed, Nagisa shifted in her chair.

"Well, the first is somewhat easy to explain. I'm an engineered life form called an Iczer. My creators, a race called the Cthulhu, made me specifically to fight my older sister, Iczer-1 when she had gone rogue. Since I'm the second one made, my name originally was Iczer-2. But, I haven't used that name in a long, long time so I prefer being called Nagisa. As far as the second, that is a somewhat more difficult question to answer, but let's just say I came from an alternate universe with an alternate Earth."

Kurumu closed her mouth. This girl was insane!

The headmaster frowned. **"You'll have to excuse me if I find that hard to believe, Miss Kano."**

"How about I show you what I can do then?"

Suddenly the office was gone, and they all stood on a featureless gray plain.

No, that wasn't right, it wasn't a plain but the side of a smooth rectangle. The only way Kurumu could tell they were on their side was because Nagisa was standing on another nearby floating shape at a ninety-degree angle. As far as the eye could see the entire space seem to be filled with all sorts of square or rectangular featureless shapes moving in slow patterns across the black of wherever this place was. Thankfully there was light here, but the source seemed to be coming from some far off point of light hidden among more of the moving shapes. There were so many that the way they grouped themselves at a distance reminded Kurumu of clouds.

 **"This would explain how you were able to get into Youkai Academy. But how did you find it in the first place?"**

Kurumu forgot her sense of unease and gawked at the Headmaster.

 _Really? That's what you got out of this?_

Nagisa giggled.

Kurumu groaned when she remembered Nagisa could hear all of her thoughts as telepathic broadcasts. She really needed to work on that.

"I followed Kurumu's psycho-emotional feedback. When I had released that cry, I wasn't expecting anything back but then I felt something come back to me. Someone out there was trying to make me feel better, and I wanted to go and see who it was."

Nagisa had a small, happy smile on her face which seemed out of place on her elegant and stern features. Kurumu also could've sworn she was blushing a little, but she was positive it was the weird lighting in this place.

 **"I see. So then it's safe to say you're some sort of monster who has powers of the mind?"**

"Maybe. I also have considerable physical abilities, but for me to give you a better answer, I'll need to know one thing."

 **"What is it, Miss Kano?"**

"What's a monster?"

Kurumu wanted to cry. She also thought she saw the Headmaster's right eye twitch.

 **"Are you saying you don't honestly know?"**

Nagisa shrugged again. "I've only been in this particular reality for a couple of years. Each dimension/universe/reality and so on has its own rules, conventions, and terms. I could tell you some rather strange stories of what passed for normal. I believe in one reality Mars was the life-giving world in your solar system and they worshipped some sort of ambulatory giant orange there."

Kurumu couldn't take it anymore. "OH COME ON! An orange!?"

Nagisa flinched at her yell and once more shrugged. "I didn't say it made much sense, only that it was so."

At that, the Headmaster chuckled. **"I see. You make a valid point."**

"Who? Me about how ridiculous this sounds, or Nagisa and her ludicrous story of a giant walking orange?"

The redhead sniffed, crossing her arms under her smaller chest. "I never said it walked. It more like levitated around on..."

Kurumu stomped her foot. "STOP IT ALREADY!"

Nagisa held out her hands in a placating manner. "Alight, alright. I'll stop."

Both of them turned at the sound of laughter coming from the Headmaster. Of course, somehow he made it sound maniacal and creepy. The girls looked at each other with worry on their faces and waited for him to stop.

After a couple of moments the Headmaster stopped laughing and coughed in an attempt to regain control of his mirth.

 **"Well, that certainly makes one for my books. Alright, Miss Kano, if you will, please return us to my office."**

Just after the last syllable left his mouth, their surroundings shifted once more and they were back in the Headmaster's office. All of them sat down once more.

He glanced at a clock on his desk. **"And I see the entire time in that other place only lasted for ten seconds here?"**

Nagisa nodded. "Yes. There are all sorts of differences in time between realities and universes. Which is why I've been around as long as I have."

 **"And just how long is that?"**

The redhead tilted her head. "Headmaster Mikogami, I know in some realities it isn't nice to ask a girl her age. Isn't this the case here?"

Another chuckle.

 **"Quite right. I'll leave that little mystery alone. But for now, I need to know, is this your real form?"**

"How do you mean?" asked Nagisa.

 **"Ah yes, I did forget to elaborate, didn't I? Well, simply put, monsters are supernatural beings whom while having extraordinary powers also have the ability to change between their true monster form and a human form which allows them to interact with the world beyond this school. Otherwise known as the world of Humans. If you please, Miss Kurono."**

Kurumu shifted into her succubus form, her black wings extending outward and her fingernails growing out to claws. "See?"

"Wow, wouldn't have ever guessed seeing anyone with those. So you're a monster, Kurumu-chan?"

She smiled a bit at Nagisa's use of the more personal honorific. "Yup, I'm a succubus."

Kurumu then frowned at the blank look Nagisa returned. "Really? Nothing? Not even a scary movie ring a bell?"

"Nope, first I've heard of it. Then again, I'm not really too much of an explorer in all honesty. I like to let things happen as they do. I do enjoy learning as much as I can about each Earth's music though."

Kurumu sighed. She really needed to work on Nagisa's monster knowledge level.

The Headmaster chuckled. **"So you see Miss Kano, everyone here at Youkai academy is a monster. And from what I have seen so far, I believe you would also qualify. Which is why I want to know are you hiding any part of your appearance?"**

"Well, yes, there is one. But I don't think it's as impressive as Kurumu-chan's."

Nagisa was momentarily covered in the same yellow light that had covered her when she teleported in and when she re-appeared brought a sharp intake of breath from Kurumu.

For the most part, Nagisa didn't change, expect for a pair of long ears that poked out from her brilliant hair. It really added to her looks thought Kurumu.

"You're an Elf?"

"Nope, I'm an Iczer."

Mikogami rubbed his chin looking like he was considering something. **"This might actually work in her favor. If asked we could simply say she came from one of the Elven tribes. Alright Miss Kano, you may change back."**

Once more, the light flashed over her form and Nagisa's ears were back to human form.

 **"The last item I wish to discuss is sadly more serious. Your mental outburst hurt quite a bit of our students and faculty. Some of whom are sensitive to powers of the mind."**

Nagisa's smile disappeared and was replaced a look of regret. "Headmaster, I didn't mean..."

He held up his hand. **"I understand, Miss Kano. It was an accident and something tells me if you have been around as long as you have indicated then perhaps things had gotten to you in a moment of weakness. Be that as it may though, you did hurt people and there is a punishment associated with it."**

Nagisa sighed.

"I understand. I'll face whatever punishment you feel's appropriate."

 **"Good, I'm glad to see you feel that way. The punishment is thus: You will attend this school as a student and learn how to interact with both monsters, and humans, as well as learn more about how things are in this reality. The term of this punishment will be four years at minimum. Also as part of your punishment, you are to help in the defense of this institution in any way I see fit to call upon. For now, I will let you acclimate to your environment first."**

She blinked. "I... Ah, I see. Then I'll accept your punishment, Headmaster."

 **"I hope you appreciate how much of a risk I am taking by letting you stay here. Absolutely no one must learn of what and who you really are."**

Kurumu felt Nagisa's emotions spike for a second before she smiled once more.

"Thank you, Headmaster. I understand and I'm looking forward to this."

 **"Good. Miss Kurono?"**

Kurumu started when the Headmaster spoke to her. "Y.. Yes?"

 **"I'm trusting you to help Miss Kano with whatever she needs for school. I think you two will get along well."**

"But, Headmaster..."

 **"Are you saying you don't want to help?"**

Kurumu saw out of the corner of her eye Nagisa waiting for her answer. A hopeful expression across her face.

"I'll do it."

* * *

Before long the both of them entered their homeroom to find that class had just started.

All of the students looked over toward the door to see both Kurumu and Nagisa standing there.

 _Well, this looks boring._

Nagisa held a hand up and waved. "Heya, everyone."

Most of the students looked at her strangely, but none more so than the woman leading the class, which Nagisa guessed was the teacher. She had a rather odd hairstyle with what looked to be two cat ear shaped tufts poking out to either side of her head.

Kurumu moved around Nagisa and bowed.

"I'm sorry we're late, sensei. We were held up at the Headmaster's office."

The woman brightened up. "Oh, that's no problem at all. Why don't the two of you introduce yourselves and then have a seat near where Mr. Aono is."

Nagisa watched as Kurumu stood there and introduced herself. "Hello everyone!, I'm Kurono Kurumu! I love to bake sweets and I'm so happy to be here and hope we can all be friends!"

She noticed a good amount of the boys in the class were drooling at Kurumu and the girls had envious looks on their faces.

After her introduction she stepped back, giving the floor over to Nagisa. Kurumu motioned her head slightly toward Nagisa to step forward and do the same thing.

 _Ah ok._

Nagisa stepped forward and looked around the class before speaking. "Heya. I'm Kano Nagisa, and I play guitar and I'm the front woman for my band, Crimson Fury. Hope we can get all through this together without much suffering."

She heard a choking sound behind her and noticed that Kurumu looked mortified. The teacher was also frowning. Nagisa heard a couple of chuckles from the class itself.

 _Guess that wasn't right. Ah, I know._

She placed her hands in front of her and bowed.

"Well, ok. Why don't you both take your seats and we'll get started shortly."

Kurumu lead the way to where the teacher told them to sit and took a seat near some guy who looked like one of the less savory people she'd seen at the clubs she played.

As Nagisa walked by the guy, he tried to reach out and grab her butt while leering. "Nice a..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence since Nagisa's left hand shot out and grabbed his, bending it backwards like she had with the overly grabby PE teacher. What was it with all these guys here wanting to touch her?

"Owwowwoww! Let go of my hand you bitch!"

Nagisa frowned and placed more pressure causing him to cry out in pain. "I'm sorry, I didn't get that. What were you saying?"

"I... I'm sorry, I won't do that again!"

"Better." Nagisa released his hand and he slid down into his seat cradling his hand as she walked by and sat next to Kurumu.

Everyone stared at her.

 _These monsters really are a fragile bunch. Damn, guess I got noticed after all._

Nagisa head a rhythmic knocking noise and saw Kurumu was hitting her head against her desk over and over again.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Welcome to the second chapter of Wanderings! It was a lot longer than I thought it would be but then again, I wanted to get everything setup so that we can start moving into the events we all know and love. This time around we finally get to see how some of the folks of R+V start reacting to our sweet, little, slightly homicidal (sound a little familiar? ^_- ) Iczer-2.

As mentioned in the last chapter, this story is not about how much more powerful or dangerous she is, but how she is trying to integrate herself with the rest of the cast and try to get to know her partner better. Of course the presence of Nagisa/Iczer-2 will cause a lot of the canon events to change, but not in the ways you may be thinking. Iczer-2 isn't there to fight everyone's battles for them. including Kurumu's, which she will be finding out as she tries to implement "Project Harem".

And as a note: Yes, Iczer-2 did in a manga have Yajin as a partner, so from that I form my basis that she doesn't have a problem with a male or female partner.

I'm still debating whether to mention Iczer-2's first partner, Sepia. If you've got thoughts on this, feel free to drop me a note or leave a comment in the reviews. If you want to tell me something else, go ahead as well. Any feedback I get motivates me that much more, so please R+R!

Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter and may the teachings of Orange-kun bring you happiness in your life!


	3. Chapter 3 - Fight! Iczer-2

Disclaimer: Rosario + Vampire and Bokuen! Iczer-3 are not my creations. I don't own them, make no claims to them, and make no profit from this fan fiction. No infringement of copyright is intended. In other words, please don't sue.

* * *

The bell rang for lunch and Nagisa blinked her eyes, coming out of the trance she had fallen into.

 _Finally!_

Nagisa slid out of her chair and cracked her back. It had been so long since she'd sat on anything that wasn't a guitar amp, bar stool, or whatever chair happened to be there in the dressing/prep room most clubs had.

But the class. Sure it was an introductory class on the first say of school but as Nagisa had thought: It was so boring. It was almost as bad as watching an asteroid tumble without moving forward in space: There was a lot of activity without any sort of momentum. Even taking a look into the minds of the various students in class made it somewhat interesting, but some of the boys minds. Wow. She felt like she needed a mental shower to clean the filth off. The worst offender was that slime ball, Saizou, who seemed to have it out for her now.

Well, her and that Aono guy. Or Tsukune, she should say since the pink-haired Moka Akashiya girl who jumped at him yelled his name aloud to the class.

Nagisa was a bit surprised at Tsukune's surface thoughts. He kept on repeating things like _Oh, God, Oh, God, what am I doing here?!_ and _Will they find out? Is someone gonna eat me?!_

Kind of an excitable sort of guy. Not too bad looking, but still average over all. Why that Moka practically jumped him when she came in after Kurumu and her was beyond Nagisa.

As soon as the bell rang, she noted Aono and Moka took off from the classroom. That jerk Saizou stood and made a beeline to the classroom door.

That couldn't be good. But then again, what did it matter to her? Well, while Nagisa couldn't care less about the average guy and the popular girl, she didn't like douchebags.

"Hey Saizou."

Nagisa raised her voice so it could carry over the din of the class, momentarily stopping most of the students talking as they watched Nagisa.

The aforementioned douchebag stared at Nagisa and snarled, "Yeah, whadda ya want?"

 _Oh, ho. This will be fun._

Nagisa smiled sweetly, and waved. "I just wanted to wish you a nice day. Oh and I also wanted to say you should get some ice for your hand."

Saizou stalked over to her and towered over her head. Nagisa glanced up with the same smile on her face.

"You're just think you're a funny little thing, don'tcha? We'll see how funny you are later on."

Nagisa's smile turned into a smirk.

"Oh, I'm counting on it, smart guy."

Nagisa swore she saw a vein popping on his forehead before he finally adjusted his jacket, a smug expression on his face. "I'll give you my undivided attention later on."

Saizou then left the class room. Before he headed out, Nagisa caught a lot of what he was thinking and it involved a lot of painful sexual things with her, the pink-haired girl Moka, and just painful things with Tsukune.

 _Wonder if those two can deal with it. Eh, not my problem. Damn I need a smoke._

The overwhelming desire to have a cigarette dominated her thoughts. Interestingly, most of her kind didn't need air, food, water, or sleep to survive. Most Iczers would draw energy from their Partners or from surrounding minds. But, in order to become as normal as possible, Nagisa started to adopt a lot of the mannerisms most regular Human beings needed to survive. Of course, during all this time Nagisa had also picked up a couple of vices she shouldn't have.

Then again, something harmful for a being who can withstand a supernova is subjective.

"Kano-san!"

"Gah!"

Nagisa quickly found herself surrounded by girls from the class asking all sorts of questions in a rapid fire succession.

"Are you friends with anyone? You were so cool talking to that jerk!"

"What was your last school like? Did you fight a lot?"

"That's a nice guitar! Do you really know how to play it?"

"How'd you bend Saizou's arm like that? He's like one of school thugs!"

"Hey, wanna come and have lunch with us?"

She held her hands up and glanced over to Kurumu's seat, "Help!"

Kurumu grinned and started to walk out of the class, talking to some boys. Nagisa could feel her mental laughter as she sent her telepathic thought.

 _Nope, you brought this upon yourself, Nagisa-chan. Have fun!_

 _You'll pay for this, Kurumu..._

Nagisa kept bending backward to get away from the encroaching girls. Sure some of them were cute but this was too much.

She suddenly straightened out and held up a hand.

"All right, All right! Stop for a sec. Yeah, I'm friends with a good for nothing who just abandoned me a couple of seconds ago, and it was no big deal talking to Saizou. He's just a bully. My last school was... Um, boring. Nah I didn't fight too much. Of course, I know how to play it! Who'd carry a guitar around if they didn't know how to play it? I practiced those moves at clubs when guys would get a little too grabby. And no, I don't wanna right now. I need a small break, so bye!"

Nagisa grabbed her guitar and teleported out of the classroom, appearing on the roof of some building right over some vending machines. She sat on the edge of the roof, her legs dangling.

 _Geez. Just way too much. Was this how school was going to be all the time?_

Nagisa looked at her guitar and grimaced. "I really need to put you away. Let's just stash you for now."

With a wave of her right hand, a small tear in the air appeared. Within the tear was a quickly shifting pattern of aqua and black. Nagisa slid the guitar into the tear and it disappeared inside. She then reached within and drew out a pack of Marlboro's and a lighter, lighting her cigarette before replacing everything into the pocket dimension and closing it with another wave of her hand.

Leaning back, she took a long pull on the cigarette, finishing off almost half of it before breathing the smoke out, a smile on her face.

"Thank the universe for small pleasures."

 _Only thing that would make this better would be a drink. Maybe I should store some beer, sake or something in my pocket dimension. Hmmmm._

"Tsukune are you ok?"

Nagisa glanced downward and saw Tsukune and Moka far below sitting by the vending machines.

"Well, wonder what those two are up to?"

Having nothing better to do, Nagisa eavesdropped.

Tsukune took a sip of his drink.

"Moka, I wanna go to a Human school."

"What? Why! You can't go to some Human school! I hate Humans!"

"Wha...?"

Nagisa noticed her cigarette was almost done, and once more reached into her pocket dimension and grabbed a new cigarette using the old one to light it, before flicking the butt away and returning her attention to the conversation below.

Moka was standing and was giving some long explanation that Nagisa missed the first portion of.

"...And this is the first time in my life I haven't felt alone!"

Nagisa furrowed her brow.

 _Why would a pretty girl like her ever feel alone? Most everyone in the class were talking about her, much to Kurumu's annoyance if the thoughts she'd given off were any indication._

Tsukune stood still for a moment. Nagisa felt his emotions were in turmoil.

"Whoa. What's wrong with him?"

Moka continued talking, not seeming to notice Tsukune's agitation, "That's why you can't go Tsukune. Let's study hard together and..."

Tsukune clenched his fists and yelled the first word. "WHAT... If I said I was one of those Humans you hated? Would you still stop me?"

Moka's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"I'm Human..."

The words were hard to hear from where Nagisa sat but with her enchanted senses she could still make out what Tsukune was saying.

"I'M A HUMAN! Through some mistake or whatever I ended up getting admitted into this school but the point is I'm different from you, Moka!"

"No... There's no way you could be..."

From Nagisa's vantage point, Moka was shocked at what he had said and wasn't sure how to react, stumbling on her words.

"I see. The look on your face is answer enough, Moka. You're right, I shouldn't even be here anyways."

"Tsukune, wait!"

The boy took off running, with his luggage in hand incredibly, while Moka stood there still in shock.

Nagisa puffed on her cancer stick. "So, the guy's Human, huh? Didn't think they could get in here according to the Headmaster. Ah and look here comes the village idiot."

She saw Saizou walk up and grab Moka, trying to force himself on her.

 _Ah, crap. I hate grabby guys. Guess it's time for another object lesson._

Nagisa slid off the side of the roof and floated in the air moving to where she was directly above Saizou. It still seemed he hadn't noticed her.

Time to change that.

She took one last pull off her cigarette and then flicked the lit cigarette on top of his coiffed hair.

Of course Nagisa wasn't expecting it to catch fire. Guess he used a bit too much hair gel.

"WWWHOOOAAAA!"

Saizou let go of Moka and started running around smacking his head trying to put out the fire that was there. The pink haired girl just stared at what happened as the bigger guy looked ridiculous trying to put out the hair-product fed fire on his scalp.

Nagisa floated down until she touched down on the ground to the side of Moka and chuckled. "Guess he really was hot after all."

Moka jumped back and yelped, a look of fear on her eyes. Nagisa waved at Moka. "Yo."

"Wh..Where'd you...?"

"Not really important now. What is important is for you to go chasing after Tsukune."

"Y..Yes! Thank you Kano-san!"

"Nagisa's ok. After all we're all friends here, right?" She smiled at Moka.

Moka smiled brightly at Nagisa and hugged her tightly. "Yes, yes we are. I'll talk to you later, Nagisa!"

The pink haired girl took off into the woods after her Human friend.

 _Nice girl. Cute too._

Something bothered Nagisa though. When Moka hugged her, she felt another presence, as if someone were hidden away asleep. Nagisa wasn't sure, but Moka felt like she was two people in one.

Odd thing was when she briefly touched their minds she felt an old familiar pattern. One she hadn't felt in a while. But it couldn't be... Two in one place? What were the odds?

"You're gonna pay for that, bitch!"

 _And here comes the stupid._

Nagisa didn't get a chance to turn around before she was punched in her back sending her sailing through the air and into the nearby wall of a building face first.

Gingerly, she pushed herself away from the wall, where she had made an indentation and spit out pieces of plaster and concrete from her mouth as well as some blood. Standing she wiped her mouth and saw blood on her right fingerless glove.

Nagisa spat out some blood from her mouth and a dark smile appeared on her face as she flicked her hand to the side to get rid of the blood on her glove.

"Ohhh yes, I'm gonna enjoy this."

* * *

Kurumu was whistling as she walked down the hall. Following her were the two first boys of her harem. She had run into them in the cafeteria and using her ability to mesmerize them with her eyes she had them buying her food in no time. As she saw it, before the end of the day she should have a bunch more under her thrall.

 _Teehee. It's all going according to plan!_

She was interrupted from her musings by a bunch of students running by.

"Common! They're fighting over near the vending machines, if you don't hurry up we'll miss it!"

"Who's fighting?"

"It's Saizou and that smokin' babe."

"Who, Akashiya?"

"No, the other one, the red head. I think her name was Kano."

Kurumu felt the color drain from her face. Saizou was that thug who sat a couple of chairs away from her and Nagisa. She was fighting him?

 _Oh no, what kinda trouble has she gotten into now?_

She ran after the other students with her two lackeys in tow.

After the first punch, Nagisa dashed right up to Saizou, and belted him in the stomach. He doubled over and in that state, Nagisa hit him with her elbow against his back sending him crashing into the ground.

At least that was what the opening act was according to what one guy explained to his friend from within the of crowd of students gathered to watch the beat down.

Kurumu watched as Nagisa darted away from whatever lumbering punches Saizou threw. It was like watching a dancer moving around a huge body builder. Nagisa wasn't in one place for long before she jabbed Saizou and shifted or juked to somewhere else entirely.

"Man she is fast!"

"Looks like she hits hard, too. And still in her Human form, too."

"What the hell happened to Saizou's hair? Is he going for a monk look or something?"

 _Well, seems like the crowd is impressed._

Whenever Nagisa landed a punch, Saizou winced and sometimes cried out in pain. As this happened, Nagisa had a fierce sadistic smile which Kurumu hadn't seen before. The scary thing was it looked like it belonged there.

"What's happening?"

Moka and Tsukune came running back from the forest. Why in the world was he carrying luggage? Not to mention, why did they come up to her? Kurumu wasn't happy to be speaking with one of her two main competitors for male attention on campus. At least the one of them wasn't too interested in guys... Kurumu hoped.

Kurumu shrugged.

"Looks like Nagisa got into a fight with Saizou. Not sure why."

Worry crossed Moka's face.

"This is terrible! She was trying to save me from him when I was going to stop Tsukune from...," Moka stopped speaking and covered her mouth with one hand cutely. Tsukune paled when she said the last part of the sentence.

Kurumu arched an eyebrow. "When Tsukune what?"

Moka bit her lower lip as if thinking, but then her eyes widened. "Oh no, Saizou's changing into his true form!"

Saizou's body expanded and grew to at least 8 feet tall and rippled with muscles, his skin taking on a drab olive color.

Kurumu took a sharp intake of breath. He was an Ogre! This was really bad, Nagisa might get hurt if she gets hit by him in his true form. Maybe if Kurumu talked him down they might...

"Ahahahaha! You still look like a bald monkey even in this form, you moron!"

Kurumu sighed and smacked her palm to her face while the rest of the crowed winced at the insult.

And there went that idea.

Saizou roared and landed a left hook on Nagisa. She crossed her arms, blocking the punch but was once more shot backwards over the crowd and into the wall where everyone heard a loud crunch.

Before thinking about it, Kurumu dashed forward and yelled. "Nagisa!"

Saizou shook his fist. "That'll teach you to..."

He stopped when people heard laughter from the hole in the wall, followed by a Nagisa's voice, in a deeper, more aggressive tone than before.

"Yes! This is exactly what I've been missing!"

Nagisa burst out of the hole, sending pieces of concrete flying. Most in the crowd covered their heads and the saw Nagisa floating the air in a loose fighting stance. There was a certain maniacal glee on her face.

Kurumu didn't like what she felt coming from Nagisa. There was a maliciousness she hadn't expected from the girl. Was this her legacy of being a weapon?

Resolve filled Kurumu. She had to stop this before Nagisa fell deeper into it.

Nagisa cracked her neck. "Ok, time to get serious!"

People in the crowd mumbled.

"Time to get serious? What was she just playing around before?"

"What sort of school did she come from? In the middle of a war zone?"

Nagisa gave a loud battle cry and vanished from the air only to appear in front of Saizou. He barely had time to register surprise when she performed a roundhouse kick in the air so quickly it was hard for most to follow it. The kick connected with his side and the force from it tossed him into the building, where this time the sound of broken bones could be heard.

Again, Nagisa teleported right in front of Saizou and started pummeling him, laughing aloud.

People in the crowd started looking a bit ill at the beating the thug was taking at the hands of the girl. Saizou had long since lost consciousness.

Kurumu couldn't stand to watch much more and concentrated on Nagisa trying to get through to her, but the redhead's mental barriers were on another level compared to her own abilities. She couldn't get through.

"Nagisa, stop!"

The girl continued the beating, blood now flying all over the place.

"Please stop, Nagisa! Don't do this!" Kurumu pleaded.

There had to be some way to get her attention. What could she do? How did Yoriko do it?

 _That's it!_

Kurumu fortified herself and yelled as loud as she could as well as sent out the strongest mental pulse she could.

"Please stop, Ini-chan!"

The laughter stopped as did the punches. Nagisa blinked, the blood lust left her face replaced by revulsion and regret as she looked at her blood-soaked hands.

"No... Oh no, what did I just do?"

Kurumu could see it. Nagisa was going to run, but before she could, Kurumu grabbed her from behind, smothering her in a hug. Nagisa flinched and struggled to get out. It was all Kurumu could do to hold on to her.

"Let me go! I have to get away from here!"

Kurumu felt Nagisa's barriers drop for a moment and she took advantage of it by sending calming, soothing, emotions to the distraught girl in an attempt to calm her down. Kurumu whispered into her ear as she barely managed to hold on.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's okay. It's not your fault, it's okay."

"Yes it is! I almost killed him! I almost broke our promise, Yori-chan!"

Kurumu blinked at the name. Nagisa thought she was Yoriko. Feeling that Nagisa was calm enough to let go, Kurumu turned her around.

"Nagisa, it's me, Kurumu. I... I may not be Yoriko but I..."

What the hell was she saying? Could she really mean it? She just met this girl today for crying out loud!

But it felt right. This, whatever it was felt right. Kurumu didn't know what she was doing but she knew she wasn't gonna leave Nagisa alone.

"...I'll be there for you, always."

Nagisa teared up and gripped Kurumu in a hug, and began balling.

Kurumu opened her heart to Nagisa and she felt the other girl reciprocate. Their energies were touching and intertwining with each other.

Like they were synchronized with each other.

Nagisa whispered, her face buried in Kurumu's neck.

"My Partner..."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Well, this chapter is shorter than the last one, so I think I will be aiming for ones of this size. I think this should give it a happy medium between production and enjoyment while keeping me from burning out. But at the moment the story is flowing out so this will definitely help.

Now before you all ask "What happened to Iczer-2 at the end?" I always thought of the Iczers as beings of emotion, since most of their abilities were psi-based. So when your world is based so much so on that, its easy to fall into something that you had done a lot of before, which in this case for Iczer-2 was doing nasty, violent things.

Also, before you say "Isn't it too soon for them to be getting together with each other" all I can say is that they just synchronized as partners, they are not in love with each other... Yet. In fact, some things will be coming to a head between them, mostly related to Kurumu's plans for a Harem.

Anyhow, please enjoy the chapter and please favorite, follow, and review. Any sort of feedback tells me you're enjoying it and motivates me that much more. I hope you all enjoy it!


	4. Chapter 4 - Along Came a Spider

Disclaimer: Rosario + Vampire and Bokuen! Iczer-3 are not my creations. I don't own them, make no claims to them, and make no profit from this fan fiction. No infringement of copyright is intended. In other words, please don't sue.

* * *

 _Where the hell am I?_

Nagisa was laying on a bed. She made to sit up and found she was what looked to be a infirmary with a couple of beds and a curtain separator folded in the corner of the room. Most everything in the room was white or some other shade thereof and there was a strong scent of cleaners and disinfectants in the air. White drapes covered the windows, and there was a small desk nearby as well as cabinets lining the walls, filled with all sorts of vials of who knew what. Medicines would be Nagisa's first guess. Sitting at the desk was a woman wearing what she guessed was some sort of nurse's outfit, but it looked nothing like any she had seen before. It had an old fashioned feel to it.

"Ah you're awake. I'm nurse Yakumaru Mako and you're in the school infirmary."

The woman seated at the desk had turned around. She looked to be her in her twenties with shoulder-length light-brown hair and blue eyes. She was very pretty and definitely fit the stereotype of being a hot nurse.

But her mind...

Nagisa felt a foulness oozing from the edges of her psyche. She couldn't go in much farther since it seemed unlike most of the others here at Youkai Academy she had a strong mental barrier blocking casual access to her mind. However, the black seemed to seep from her like black smoke would sneak under the crack at the bottom of a door even when it was closed. It was definitely at odds with the beatific smile she wore as she spoke.

Nagisa tried not to convey her wariness toward this woman, but she was sure something had gone through since the woman's smile slipped for the barest of seconds before re-establishing itself.

"You had blood over your clothes, but other than that you had no injuries. So when you're ready you can go back to class. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to take care of other duties."

Nurse Yakumaru did a small bow and quickly glided out of the room, leaving Nagisa by herself.

There was definitely something wrong with that woman, but at the moment Nagisa couldn't bring herself to care since she had other concerns of her own.

Nagisa had visited people in a hospital or infirmary before, but she'd never needed to use one herself. With her body's self-repair capabilities only the most severe injuries would necessitate her going into a Cthulhu healing tank.

 _Like the last time I faced my sister and the original Kano Nagisa..._

Nagisa banished the unpleasant memory, flopped back down on the bed and sighed.

Concentrating, she opened her mind in the hopes of trying to organize the mess of thoughts and emotions there. She wasn't quite sure what had happened, but she must've blacked out for some reason. Maybe something traumatic?

Then she felt it. Something she hadn't felt since Yoriko's death.

It was both different and familiar. The sweet mixture of emotion, thoughts, and energy intertwining with her own. It was an intimate contact which caused her to take a sharp intake of breath. This...This was a Partner link. She was Synchronized with someone! But who?

Nagisa delved into the link, curious who her new Partner was and was surprised at what she found.

"Kurumu? She's my Partner?"

From what Nagisa felt, she wasn't far away. Kurumu was actually walking toward the main school building where the infirmary was. Nagisa felt she carried some sort of container in her hand and was humming some little ditty.

Nagisa concentrated.

 _Kurumu? Can you hear me?_

The blue haired girl almost dropped the container she carried, eliciting a small curse. From Kurumu's eyes Nagisa could she was looking around.

"Nagisa?"

 _I'm talking in your mind, Kurumu. Just think your response._

 _Ah, ok. Sorry. How are you doing this? I thought my mental barriers were up?_

 _They are. And they're probably more powerful than before. But, the only thing you can't block is our link, Partner._

 _Partner? What are you talking about?_

Nagisa noticed that Kurumu once more continued to her destination.

 _A Partner is a special person who can Synchronize with an Iczer. Given your world's population, you may fine one in a billion who has the correct thought patterns, mental energy and emotional compatibility in order to become one._

 _You mean there are only three people on all of Earth who can be your Partner?_

 _That sounds about right, yeah._

While watching with her mind's eye as Kurumu kept walking, now inside the school building, Nagisa opened her a tear to her pocket dimension and grabbed her cigarettes, quickly lighting one and taking a couple of puffs before laying back against the pillow.

A feeling of bliss traversed her body. She closed her eyes enjoying the feel of the nicotine in her system. For some odd reason, she never understand why, these mild stimulants seemed to react with her body to a greater degree than some other chemicals. Nagisa knew it was near impossible for her to be affected by poisons and other chemicals but nicotine, and caffeine as well, caused such pleasurable responses it was hard for her to justify giving up either vices.

Thankfully she was immune to the negative side effects of those things. She could smoke like a chimney for decades and she would never suffer from cancer or other diseases that affected Humans.

Lucky!

 _What the hell was that?_

Nagisa's eyes snapped open. She forgot about how her own emotions and thoughts could sometimes be visible to her Partner

Not to mention she could also sometimes see what she was doing.

 _You smoke? And you're smoking in the infirmary!?_

Crap.

Nagisa took the cigarette out of her mouth and was looking for anywhere to get rid of the evidence. An idea came to mind and she re-opened the dimensional tear and tossed the cigarette inside, closing it before Kurumu burst into the room.

"That is the fakest smile I have ever seen."

Kurumu sniffed and wrinkled her nose. "Ugh, it smells like cigarettes in here."

The bluenette opened a window to the room before sitting beside Nagisa.

"Well, guess that answers my question of how you're doing."

Nagisa chuckled."Yeah, I doubt they really need to keep me here. Whatever wounds I may have were probably more in my head than on my body."

She looked down at her hands, which were tightening against each other,.

"Kurumu, I just wanted to say I'm sorry you got dragged into this. We'd only met earlier today and now..."

The other girl shook her head. "It's ok, Nagisa. I mean, I have to say it was surprising to have all these things happening, but now that I thought about it, I think this'll make school that much more fun. And now I have at least one friend who'll get to know me pretty well."

Nagisa saw the small smile on the other girl's lips and reciprocated.

"Thanks, Kurumu. I'm grateful to have met you."

Kurumu handed Nagisa a small, rectangular metal container.

"Here, this is for you. I know it's not fresh since I haven't had a chance to unpack my supplies but..."

Nagisa opened the tin and found them filled with all sorts of delicious looking cookies.

"Wow, these look great. Did you make them yourself, Kurumu?"

"Yeah, it's kinda my hobby to make sweets and baked stuff. I figured I would make some for when I met some new people."

Nagisa took a cookie out and took a bite. It was a vanilla shortbread cookie, and the richness of the vanilla and of the shortbread was like heaven in her mouth.

"Mmmmm. This is really good, Kurumu."

Kurumu smiled.

"I'm glad you like them, Nagisa."

They both waited for a moment, not looking at each other or saying anything. It was a mutual silence which seemed to stretch on for hours but was really only for a couple of minutes.

She was so kind. Kurumu reminded her of Yoriko so much, Nagisa sometimes had trouble trying to separate them. With great care, she hid those thoughts from her Partner since she really didn't want to freak out the other girl with her emotional confusion. One part of Nagisa wanted to just jump into the bluenette's arms and give her a long, deep, kiss, but she knew no matter the similarities this was not the same person she knew long ago. Even if she was her partner, it didn't mean they would have feelings for one another. Sepia had taught Nagisa that.

Sepia... Even she had thought Nagisa had gone overboard. To the point where she let her older sister take out Iczer Sigma.

 _I really don't deserve this wonderful person._

"Kurumu?"

"Yes, Nagisa?"

"I, um, I'm sorry for what happened. When it started, I just sorta went with the flow of it and started to get into it. I... I hadn't fought in a long time and all of the old feelings and motions started coming back," Nagisa gripped the bed sheet and closed her eyes, the feeling of self-loathing starting to emerge, "I... I'm not like that any more. I've put it behind me so long ago, you've got to believe me I never wanted to hurt anyone."

Nagisa felt a hand on hers and opened her eyes to see Kurumu looking at right her.

 _It's all right. Everything will be fine. I won't let you face this alone._

The redhead closed her eyes and sighed, gripping the other girl's hand with both of hers.

 _Thank you._

"Now, can you leave, or do you need to stay here longer?"

Nagisa let go of Kurumu's hand

"Nah, I'm good to go. That weird nurse said I could go back to class as soon as I was ready."

"Weird nurse?"

"Not sure but the school nurse seemed... Off somehow."

Kurumu deadpanned.

"The school nurse of Youkai Academy was weird? Say it ain't so!"

"Yeah, yeah, smart ass. Let's go."

* * *

"So having a Partner affects you that much?"

Kurumu walked beside Nagisa as they made their way close to end of the class day to their homeroom.

The redhead's mouth ticked up for a sec in a slight smile. "Yeah. When we're Synchronized with a Partner, Iczers will have stronger emotional and mental stability. Most of our capabilities come from the mind and emotions. The stronger they are, the more powerful we become. Also, our Partners can be a calming influence on us."

"Really? So then what happened won't again?"

Nagisa winced.

"I.. Don't think it should. Like I said, it's been a long, long time since I felt such a bloodlust. I'm just glad you were there to..."

Nagisa stopped.

Kurumu looked back and noticed Nagisa looked at her strangely.

"How did you know?"

Kurumu furrowed her brow.

"What do you mean?"

The taller girl walked closer to her.

"I mean, how'dja you know my nickname, Ini-chan?"

Kurumu thought for a moment. On some level it made sense given her real name, but where did the insight come to use it when she did?

Not quite sure where the information came from, it still felt right to Kurumu. She didn't want to keep Nagisa waiting for an answer so she decided to just tell her something as close to what she thought was the truth.

"Well, it made sense, didn't it? It was your name but abbreviated. I thought I'd keep the first letter and then use the number. So, Iczer-2 became Ini-chan."

Nagisa stared at her for a moment before shaking her head in bemusement and continued forward.

"You really are incredible, you know that, Kurumu-chan."

Kurumu's cheeks colored slightly at the complement as she followed Nagisa.

* * *

"Ah welcome back you two, please take your seats."

Miss. Nekonome directed them toward the area where they sat. No too far from their seats was Saizou's empty desk. Kurumu tried not to look at it when she sat down. She noticed Nagisa had a pinched expression as looking at the vacated space.

 _You think everyone's mad at me?_

Nagisa's thought came through their link, and Kurumu wasn't quite sure what to say. With monsters these sort of things happened. The strong fought the weak and strengthened their position in the overall hierarchy, with the strongest monsters at the top. Everyone more than likely assumed Nagisa was a strong monster, maybe even an S-Class rank to take down an ogre with such relative ease.

Kurumu wasn't sure where Nagisa would fit ranking wise, but with some of what she'd seen, she wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't one of the most powerful on the campus. That entire dimension shift thing was scary to even think about.

 _Nah, I think you're fine, Nagisa. That Saizou guy was a jerk from the way he acted. Wouldn't surprise me if people weren't too heart broken for what happened to him._

 _Usually that sort of fight would've landed someone in the hands of the police for assault. Or at least from what I remember would happen when people got into fights at clubs._

Kurumu smiled.

 _Things are pretty different in monster society, Nagisa._

Ignoring what the teacher said, Kurumu gave Nagisa a crash course in some of the broader precepts of monster society, and what where some of the biggest differences compared to human society. The biggest one being: Might Makes Right.

 _Wow. That's an eye-opener. Thanks for the info, Kurumu._

 _No problem._

Finally, the last bell of the day rang and everyone got up to go. At least those who weren't on cleanup duty.

And once more Nagisa was mobbed.

"Oh my God! You were soooo cool, Kano! How did you do all of that?"

"Yeah! Where did you learn how to fight? At your old school?"

"How'd you do that teleport trick? Was it the same thing like the one you did before lunch?"

"You really taught that Saizou jerk a lesson! He was such a skeez! He always kept touching my butt as he walked down the hall, ugh!"

Kurumu giggled at the attention that Nagisa was getting. Even though she seemed flustered, she was taking all of it in stride and trying to answer at least most of the reasonable questions.

For the time being, this gave Kurumu the perfect chance to continue with her plan and kick the Youkai Academy Harem Transformation Plan into high-gear!

* * *

Nagisa was finally able to extricate herself from all the students who were positively gushing over her beat down of Saizou. She leaned against her desk for a moment.

 _Geez, these people are crazy. And here I thought I did something which would make people want to avoid me._

"Um, Kano?"

Nagisa looked behind her to see both Moka and Tsukune there.

"Ah, hey you two. How did everything go?"

A bright smile slid into place on Moka's face. "Good, thanks to you. With your help, I was able to keep my new friend."

Nagisa smiled in return and waved her hand in a dismissive gesture.

"It's alright. Nothing to it."

This time Tsukune took the opportunity to speak.

"No, I really appreciate what you did, Kano. You stopped me from making a dumb mistake."

Before Nagisa could respond, Moka took Nagisa's hand into hers, "If there's anything we can do for you, please feel free to ask."

Again, Nagisa felt some sort of jolt, and once more she saw another version of Moka superimposed over herself. This one had red reptilian eyes and long sliver hair as well as a more mature body than the Moka who stood before her.

 _Weird. What am I seeing? It's like she's another being out of phase. Or maybe just a part of her?_

Pushing to the back of her mind what she had seen, as well as feeling embarrassed at the situation, Nagisa scratched her left cheek.

"Well, uh, thanks for you offer, but I would be happy if you two would just be my friends."

The budding couple both smiled broadly and Tsukune replied, "We'd be happy to, Kano."

"Miss Kano? Could I have a word with you before you leave?"

This time it was Miss Nekonome who spoke to her.

"Umm, sure teach, just let me see what..."

It was just then that Nagisa noticed Kurumu had left her... Again.

 _Dammit, Kurumu. Where did you go?_

Nagisa could feel the link with Kurumu, but there was something strange going on. It felt dulled, like it had been muffled by placing a thick blanket over it. She couldn't readily feel what her Partner was doing but she did sense Kurumu was at least safe.

 _Fine, let her have her privacy. Guess I'll catch up with her later on._

Saying goodbye to Moka and Tsukune, she walked up to the teacher.

"You wanted to speak with me, Nekonome-sensei?"

Miss Nekonome didn't have her regular smile on her face when she spoke. Which seemed out of place to Nagisa, even though she had just met the woman today.

"Miss Kano. I heard about what happened today, and while not quite against the rules, I want you to try to keep that sort of thing down to a minimum."

Nagisa had the wherewithal to look chagrined.

"I understand, Nekonome-sensei, I'll try to avoid fighting."

The older woman tilted her head.

"Fighting? No, that wasn't what I was talking about. I meant your smoking."

"Smoking?"

"Yes, I can smell it on your clothes. I'd like it if you stopped. I really hate the smell of cigarettes."

Nagisa just stared at the teacher.

"Something the matter, Miss Kano?"

"Uh, no. I'll stop then."

Nekonome smiled once more.

"That's great, Nya! Well, have a good evening and see you tomorrow!"

 _Nya?_

Nagisa watched as the teacher walked out of the class and her tail popped out from under her skirt. A passing male student mentioned it to her only to get his face scratched for his troubles.

 _This is one really weird place._

* * *

 _One Month Later..._

It took all of her effort not to skip to the dorms.

It had been a month since she started at Youkai Academy and Kurumu had many more additions to her harem. So far everything was going swimmingly and it shouldn't be too much longer before the entire school was in her thrall! Although there were a couple of bumps in the road. Two that came to mind: Kano Nagisa Kano and Akashiya Moka.

She wasn't sure what to do about Nagisa. There were a lot of guys who paid attention to her, but the only benefit was she didn't seem to interested in them. More than likely due to her preferences. Then again, she did say she would go either way so Kurumu wasn't sure what to do for the most part. But, as long as Nagisa kept out of her hair, she wouldn't do anything to the redhead. Besides, she was her only friend on campus right now, the Partner thing aside.

It felt kinda weird to have someone close to her mind all the time. At first she was a little afraid about it, but eventually Kurumu got used to Nagisa's background presence. It helped that the other girl respected her privacy and didn't intrude into her mind without permission. Even though Kurumu was sure without a doubt she could break though most any mental shield she could hope to erect. Putting all her oddness aside, Kurumu was really warming up to the redhead. While she did consider Nagisa a good friend, probably one of the closest she'd ever had, she wasn't completely sure about all the other emotions she sometimes felt coming across their link. Kurumu had a feeling she wanted to take their relationship further but she just wasn't sure how she felt about it. There was a strong fondness but did that translate to something more?

Kurumu shook her head as if to derail the errant train of thought. That was an weird tangent, what brought that on?

Thinking about her second problem, Moka was the bigger threat overall. All the guys who weren't attracted to either her or to Nagisa were drawn to Moka in droves. She was the de-facto school idol without even trying. That was supposed to be her!

Something had to be done. Even if she seemed like a nice girl she was getting in the way of her plan. What could she do to yank her popularity down?

 _Ooooooo, yes that'll work nicely._

* * *

Kurumu stopped in front of Nagisa's room and knocked. She didn't receive a response, but felt her presence across their link.

 _Nagisa? I'm right outside your door, can I come in?_

 _Sure. Door's open._

"Hey Nagisa I brought you some... GAH! What the hell are you doing!?"

Inside Nagisa's dorm room was something Kurumu hadn't expected. Floating over the bed at a forty-five degree angle was Nagisa sitting with her legs folded cross-legged with a cigarette in her mouth and a large set of closed-back headphones on her ears connected to some sort of stereo system.

And she was completely naked.

The bluenette could not help but stare at Nagisa's athletic figure. While not completely muscular, she had great body definition excellent tone with a pair of nice pert breasts sporting small rosy nipples against her pale skin. That glorious waterfall of red hair cascaded down to the floor, and Kurumu also couldn't help but notice the carpet indeed matched the drapes.

Her face colored in embarrassment, Kurumu slammed the door behind her before someone could peek inside.

Nagisa slid her headphones to her neck, still maintaining the unreal angle she floated at. "What's up, Kurumu?"

"Why are you naked?"

"Doin' an experiment."

The incredulous look on Kurumu's face spurred Nagisa to explain.

"Well since Miss Nekonome said she could smell smoke on my clothes, I figured maybe if I smoked naked it wouldn't be a problem."

Unbelievable.

The blue haired girl rubbed the bridge of her nose in an attempt to hold back a headache threatening to blossom.

"You realize even if you do smoke naked your hair and skin will smell, right?"

"Sure it would. Unless I showered, of course."

Kurumu couldn't believe the self-satisfied smirk on Nagisa's face.

"And what about all the clothes in your room? Won't everything here'll smell, too?"

Nagisa waved her hand, the motion causing her breasts to jiggle. "I just started so it'll be fine;"

"Just put it out already. You shouldn't be smoking anyhow, it's bad for you."

A droll expression crossed the naked girl's face. "You aren't gonna really say they could kill me, are you?"

"Well they could. I mean, just because you're strong physically doesn't mean you're completely invulnerable."

"To diseases and most other things? Sure I am."

 _God she can be so damned stubborn!_

Kurumu sighed. "Could you just do it?"

* * *

 _What the hell? When'd she become such a wet blanket?_

First she goes off traipsing who knows where, dulling their link for some reason and not telling Nagisa why, but now she's telling her to stop one of the few activities that calmed her somewhat in this bat-shit crazy place they have the audacity to call a high school? What did Kurumu think, she was her mother or something?

The thought of a mother darkened Nagisa's mood quite a bit, It reminded her of some of the things she had done while under the control of Big and Neos Gold. Of what she had done to the original Kano Nagisa, as well as her sister.

It was bad enough submitting to this punishment out of a sense of guilt, but she'll be damned if she'll just do what someone told her just because.

Nagisa frowned. "No."

* * *

Kurumu blinked, feeling the darkness ooze across their link. It made her shiver. This was the first time Nagisa took a harsh tone with her. The expression she had was also disapproving. But Kurumu didn't like pushback. She didn't get it from any of the guys under her control, why should she take it from Nagisa? From some little punk rock chicky who always seemed to think she could do what she wanted to. Kurumu envied Nagisa's freedom. She came and went as she pleased and did whatever the hell she wanted, damn the consequences. While here she was trapped in a racial imperative where she had to find the one person whom she could give her heart and soul to in order to allow her race to continue existing. Worse was the one person she felt really close to wasn't someone who could be her Destined One because she was a girl! It just wasn't fair! To top it off, she just asked her to stop smoking those damned things and she flat out told her no?

She crossed her arms.

"I really don't like it when you smoke. It makes you stink."

The naked girl's eyes narrowed.

"Oh so not only are you telling me what to do you're saying I smell bad?"

 _Why am I saying this? This is quickly spiraling out of control._

But the words kept coming out.

"Yeah, guess I am."

Nagisa stopped floating and let her feet touch the ground, and stood at her full height looking down at Kurumu, a sneer on her lips. Even naked and with a cigarette in her mouth, Kurumu couldn't help marvel at how elegant and powerful the other girl was.

"Get out."

Kurumu felt the Partner link slam shut and reeled from the loss of the near intimate mental contact she had gotten used to.

"But..."

"Leave now."

Nagisa's voice was cold and harsh. She stared at her with an intensity that made her want to shiver.

But damned if she was going to let her get the best of her.

"Fine, I'll leave."

Before she left the room, she turned back and tossed a small red tin at Nagisa, who caught it with ease.

"Take it. I don't want them."

Kurumu walked out the door.

* * *

Nagisa appeared over the roof of the dorm, and lit another cigarette. This time, she materialized a beer bottle and flicked off the top of the bottle, sending the cap flying far off somewhere. She didn't care where.

Taking the time to pull on some clothes, a Suzaku band t-shirt with a black jean miniskirt and her favorite black leather jacket and boots. Still wearing her usual fingerless gloves she looked very much as if she were gonna jump on stage to sing set. She always felt most comfortable wearing stuff like this. More so than any sort of conforming uniform.

 _Can't believe I'm getting such flack from everyone about smoking. It's just a single, little, goddamned cigarette, what does it friggin' matter? And what the hell was all that about? I don't need my own Partner telling me what to do!_

She hated being told what to do. For a good chunk of her life she'd been a slave, always someone else's weapon. Designed to follow the directives of someone higher ranked than she and Nagisa hated it. Well, she wasn't anyone's weapon or slave anymore. No one was gonna tell her what to do anymore. Sure she hung around here because she wronged people and she was here to give reparations, but that was her own decision. She didn't need to have the ones she loved to just order her around.

The ones she loved...

She took the small red tin from her jacket pocket and opened it to find some brownies with small colored bits. Kurumu had called them "Cosmic Brownies" after some sort of snack cake which was made over in the US. Over the past month the bluenette had painstakingly figured out what she liked and didn't. Nagisa never realized she had a such a sweet tooth until Kurumu kept giving her so many tasty sweet treats. And these brownies were by far her favorite.

Nagisa sighed.

 _What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I overreact over something stupid like that?_

Nagisa couldn't feel the other girl over their link. She had withdrawn her emotional torrent into a near trickle of, but it was enough for Nagisa to tell she was crying.

She needed to find Kurumu and apologize.

With a final swig she pulled her arm back to throw the bottle.

"You know, littering's against the rules... Then again, so's smoking."

Goddammit. Is everyone out to yank her chain today?

Nagisa turned around in the air and looked where the voice came from.

A girl stood near the roof entrance. She wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans. The design on the shirt had a giant spider wrapping up a girl wearing an old-fashioned headdress. On the floor near the girl was an overturned bowl and spoon and the words "Miss Muffet's my Bitch" printed under the illustration. She had long purple hair, narrow eyes of the same color, pale skin, and nice long legs attached to an equally nice curvy body. Nagisa thought she was really attractive in a dangerous sort of way.

The girl smirked. "Also using your powers, definitely against the rules."

Nagisa frowned as she tossed the bottle into her dimensional space. She was so not in the mood to deal with this crap. It was bad enough Kurumu had done it, but now this chick was telling her the rules and she should do? On some level, Nagisa was sorry she got mad at her Partner, but some unknown busybody was trying to lecture her? Nope, she was not having it.

"Yeah, so what? You think I give a shit?"

The other girl tilted her head and then shook it. "Listen, the whole purpose of this school is to learn how to co-exist with Humans. Now, you really can't do that just floating up there, can you?"

Returning the tin to her leather jacket's pocket, Nagisa flicked the cigarette butt to some random location as she floated down to the roof.

"As you can see, I'm definitely not a Human, so tell me again, why should I give a flying fuck?"

The purple haired girl frowned. "No need to get even more vulgar. I'm just telling you to follow the rules, or you'll get into trouble."

Nagisa chuckled.

"With who? You?"

Now the girl's expression darkened. "Among others. I suggest you show some respect to your better."

At this, Nagisa laughed, holding her midsection.

"My better? Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

Nagisa suddenly found herself wrapped in thread, her arms to locked to her sides.

 _Well, can't say I saw this coming._

It was then she noticed to look on the other girl's face. There was a sadistic glee she knew very well since Nagisa had sported such an expression in the past.

She's like the old me... This can't be good.

A dark chuckle escaped from the girl.

"So now, what shall I do with you?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Welcome to another chapter of Wanderings. I hope you're enjoying so far! So far, since I've started over 126 of you have read the story and I appreciate your taking look at it. I would even appreciate it more if you could also favorite, follow, or just drop me a PM telling me how you feel about it. It's great to hear from my readers and I make a point to read and reply to any comments or questions sent my way so feel free to chat with me if you want.

Now, as you can see I do like to use canon events whenever possible, but for the most part I am not doing a complete re-hash of R+V since it already has been done before and doing the same the same thing over again would just be boring now, wouldn't it? Not to mention you've already read through it once, who wants to go through the exact same thing over again with just different people?

And yes, I'm sure you know who the purple-haired beauty is, so I won't bother telling you... Until the next chapter that is. This chapter was a bigger one, so it took a little longer for me to write. If you would prefer me to post in smaller chunks, please tell me and I'll try to keep it down under 3,000 words or so in order to speed up the release schedule.

Also, in case some of you noticed I did swipe the term bluenette because even though it really isn't a word, it is a great word being used by the R+V community and I sure didn't want to feel left out. :-)


	5. Quick Update

Ugh, I've always hated these non-chapter updates, but sometimes it's the best was to get the word out:

I'm still working on the next chapter but having some issues with determining where I would like to take the story. I have some R+V canon conflicts but I also wanted to through some stuff in from either the Iczer-1/Iczer-3 universe as well. Also, not to mention, since Iczer-2 will have a great effect on things happening in the school I have some interesting ideas of what I want to do that have been appearing.

Since I'm currently thinking of several ways I could go with this. I thought would ask all of you, the fans, what you thought of it.

Some ideas:

 **Iczer-2 joins the Protection Committee:** Now I know, they're a bunch of asshats, but I had thought that she would realize it as well and after her little fight with Keito is extended an invitation to join and she takes it with the intention of changing it from within. This would, of course, have some effects on her relationship with Kurumu, but since they both are not in the newspaper club, the effect would be lessened.

 **Iczer-2 & Kurumu join the Light Music Club:** I know there wasn't one in canon, but what the hell, this is fanfic, so there is one here (in fact there is mention of it in chapter 2). My thoughts on this one is that it would add another dynamic along side with the newspaper club. Maybe have everyone join the club instead?

 **Iczer-2 vs. Fairy Tale:** Since we're still using canon enemies, this will happen, but I'm trying to work out a good opposition for an entity that on the power scale can destroy planets. Maybe have the chairman give her a limiter? (Not to keen on this one).

 **Threats from Iczer-1 or Iczer-3 canon:** This I am not too sure about, since most of the heavy hitter bad guys in those series had nasty tendencies to destroy/enslave the Earth and I think that might put it a bit out of the league of the characters from the R+V universe.

If you have any thoughts or suggestion, please feel free to PM me or post a review with your thoughts/suggestions. Either way, I should be getting Chapter 5 posted in the coming week or so.


End file.
